


Innocent Love, Innocent Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drugs, Drunkenness, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi.” Ash whispered, in that sing-song voice he always says it in. He shifts slightly, moving to lay on his side instead, golden hair covering most of his face, hand rubbing up the length of his exposed thigh.“W-what..” Eiji stutters, still not moving, hand still on the knob of the door.“I hate surprises.” Ash says, slurring a bit. “You don’t.. don’t surprise me.”Eiji stares at the teen. “What?” He repeats, this time with a confused, almost annoyed tone.Ash lets out a strange giggle, that makes Eiji’s blood run cold. He slowly sits up, swaying strangely. Smirking, he drags a hands over his chest, stopping to grab them as if they were breasts.“I wanted to surprise you. I’m surprising you.”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished all of Banana Fish in a day and I don't regret a single moment.

Eiji strolled down the aisle of the grocery store, in the seafood department. He currently had packet of shrimp in each hand, his shopping basket resting in the crook of his elbow. 

He glances at the prices, and at how many ounces of shrimp came in each bag. He sighs, before placing them back in the refrigerated shelf and taking out his phone. 

Ash could probably figure out which was a better deal without a second thought, Eiji mused with a small smile. 

Eiji knee that Ash was smart, probably the smartest person he’s ever meet, or will meet. It’s been almost a year since Ash finally came to Japan for good, and he still manages to impress Eiji with what seemed like never ending talent. 

Even with limited Japanese, Ash, under his new (stolen?) identity, is excelling at university. Eiji was in his last year, soon to be graduating with a degree in fine arts with a photography focus, while Ash was about to finish his first year studying computer science, of all things. 

After a bit of division, Eiji tossed the slightly larger package into his basket. He strolled towards the vegetable section, hoping to find ripe enough avocados. He was planning a bit of a special meal, one of Ash’s favorites. 

They weren’t celebrating anything in particular, but Eiji had still wanted to do something special tonight. It was Friday, final exams were almost over, and he just wanted to hopefully cheer up his boyfriend after what seemed like a rough week or two.

Ash’s nightmares had come back recently in a way Eiji hadn’t seen since New York. Ash had assured Eiji that it was just school stress, nothing to worry about. 

But it still seemed like he was almost trying to avoid Eiji, using every excuse from needing to study or feeling tired and wanting to head straight to bed after class. 

Eiji frowned as he reached down to feel for a soft avocado, thinking back to a few days ago, when he and Ash were in bed one night, lazily kissing. They had never gone further than that, deep kisses and maybe a few trailing down each other’s necks. Hands kept strictly above the shoulders during. Eiji held to himself to that rule after resting his hands on Ash’s hips during their make out session and Ash had immediately froze, almost falling out of bed to excuse himself to the bathroom, where he stayed for 15 minutes. 

When Ash has finally came back to bed, he had slipped under the covers without a word, lips pressed together with an unreadable expression on his face. They laid face to face, quiet for a moment before Eiji spoke, breaking the awkward silence:

“Everything okay?”

“Yea.” Ash said quickly, glancing up to meet Eiji’s eyes before quickly looking back down. “Just had to piss.”

“Okay” Eiji whispered. He reached up, gently running his fingers through Ash’s hair. It was slightly tangled, as Eiji learned early on that Americans don’t really wash their hair everyday like the Japanese do. 

He leaned in, just an inch, an invitation for Ash to close the gap between them. Eiji always tried to pose his kisses this way, always an invitation but never a request. Ash’s past from New York was something Eiji is well aware of. He always wants Ash to feel like he’s the one in control. 

After another minute or two of Eiji playing with his hair, Ash eventually closing that gap between them once again. He puts his lips to Eiji’s, lips still firmly pressed together. Eiji kisses him like that for a moment, running his finger nails over Ash’s scalp softly. 

Ash let’s out a breathy sigh, a small noise that has Eiji quickly swallowing down any impure thoughts. Ash keeps his lips parted, and deepens the kiss. Eiji follows his lead, and they stay like that until they eventually drift to sleep, the taste of each other still dancing on their lips. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him woke Eiji suddenly out of his daydream, and he flushed, realizing that he’d probably been feeling up the same avocado for the past few minutes. He quickly threw in a few in his basket before scurrying our the way, letting the older woman behind him by. 

Ugh, embarrassing. Eiji quickly took out his phone, walking towards the registers, wanting something to fiddle with while he tried to fight the redness in his cheeks.

He played around on his home screen for a bit, before clicking on messages just to have something to look at while he waited in line. He clicked on the chat he had with Ash, probably just out of habit.

To: Pumpkin

I have something special planned tonight, when will you be home?

From: Pumpkin

I'm home all day today

From: Pumpkin

what do you have planned

To: Pumpkin

It a surprise!  (o^ ^o)

From: Pumpkin

...

From: Pumpkin

I don't like surprises

To: Pumpkin

(눈_눈)

From: Pumpkin

?

To: Pumpkin

You'll like this one. I promise!!

Eiji smiled. He can already imagine getting home, Ash being on his laptop in the living room like always. Eiji will kick him out to the bedroom, Ash probably grumbling and pouting. He’ll make dinner quickly, shrimp and avocado salad is a pretty simple dish. He even bought some cakes from a bakery earlier, and Eiji will try and convince Ash to have some. Ash is weird about food like that, even though he’s no where close to being over weight. It’s a common argument of theirs, one that Eiji really doesn’t want to have tonight. He won’t push Ash on the matter, but it never hurts to offer. 

Perhaps they’ll watch a movie, or just hang out on their phones for awhile. Eiji’s hoping they’ll kiss tonight before bed, it’s his favorite way to fall asleep.

If anything, Eiji hopes it cheers Ash up, even just a little. Ash’s smile stirs something in Eiji that he’s never felt with anyone else. 

Eiji can’t help but grin and he pays for the groceries. Tonight is going to be just.

Perfect.

•••

_ “ _ _Tadaima.”_ Eiji says, placing the groceries down near the door to slip of his shoes and hang up his keys. 

He and Ash live in a pretty simple one bedroom apartment on the ground floor. It’s pretty far from their University, but Ash was pretty adamant about not living in the city. A long commute was the trade off for that. 

Eiji walked down the short hallway towards their living room/kitchen, the two room only being separated by a short half wall and a small kitchen table. 

“Ash?” Eiji called, leaving the groceries on the table to walk over to turn on the light. 

The living room was empty. Strange. “Ash?”

Nothing. Was he in the bathroom? His laptop wasn’t out, no books or anything. It was weird, if Ash was home that usually meant that the living room would have his things scattered around.

Eiji wandered towards the other side of the apartment, where their bathroom and bedroom was. 

The bathroom door was open, but the light was off. 

The bedroom door was closed. Eiji could see a bit of light coming from under the door, like one of their nightstand lights were on. Hm.

Eiji knocked on the bedroom door. “Hello, Ash?”

Eiji heard movement, and a faint “Come in.”

“Uh, okay. Coming in,” Eiji said, a bit awkward. It was definitely Ash’s voice that just told him to come in, but it sounded off. Weird.

Eiji opened the door, eyes immediately struggling to adjust to the lowlight. His eyes scanned the room, eyes falling to the scarf thrown over the bedside lamp before finding Ash.

Eiji froze. 

There, laying on his stomach with his head laying on top of his folded arms was Ash, glancing at Eiji threw squinted eyes. At first glance he looked naked, but after another second Eiji noticed black lace at Ash’s hips, disappearing into his ass. A thong. 

“Hi.” Ash whispered, in that sing-song voice he always says it in. He shifts slightly, moving to lay on his side instead, golden hair covering most of his face, hand rubbing up the length of his exposed thigh. 

“W-what..” Eiji stutters, still not moving, hand still on the knob of the door.

“I hate surprises.” Ash says, slurring a bit. “You don’t.. don’t surprise me.” 

Eiji stares at the teen. “What?” He repeats, this time with a confused, almost annoyed tone.

Ash lets out a strange giggle, that makes Eiji’s blood run cold. He slowly sits up, swaying strangely. Smirking, he drags a hands over his chest, stopping to grab them as if they were breasts.

“I wanted to surprise you. I’m surprising you.” 

A beat of silence goes by. Eiji can hear Ash’s labored breathing, watching the way he’s still swaying as he continues to drag his hands over his body in an overly seductive way. 

It clicks. “You’re drunk.” 

Ash stops for a moment, before giggling again. He leans over, reaching for underneath the bed. He stumbles a bit, almost falling forward.

“Hey-!” Eiji yelps, walking towards the bed. Ash sits up before he could reach him, holding up a large glass bottle.

Eiji immediately recognizes it as the bottle of Sake he bought on a whim one night when he was buying a case of beer. Ash had took about one sip that night and decided he didn’t like it, and Eiji only drank a shots worth. 

As Ash held the bottle, Eiji could see that there was barely a shot left. 

“Oh,” Ash muttered, bringing the bottle farther from his face, the lowlight obviously not helping his farsightedness. “I thought there was more...”

He brought the bottle to his lips, but before he could tilt his head back, Eiji leaned over to snatch the bottle.

They stared at each other for another moment, before Ash laughed.

“Okay, okay. You drink it.”

Eiji placed the bottle on the nightstand, hand trembling. 

“Why are you drunk?” he whispered, the words catching in his throat and not even bothering to respond to Ash’s request.

Ash hummed, either ignoring or not hearing what was said. He leaned back, falling onto his back rather ungracefully. Once his eyes met Eiji’s, he slowly spread his legs, rubbing at his inner thighs. 

“Mhmm.” Ash moaned softly, closing his eyes. “Come ‘ere, Sweetie.”

Suddenly, Ash was yanked forward by his wrists. He let out a distorted yelp, almost knocking foreheads with Eiji. 

“Stop.” Eiji said, face set like stone. “Stop. Why are you doing this?”

Eiji stared as Ash blinked at him him with glazed, unfocused eyes, his face not even an inch from his own. “You don’t like your surprise?”

Ash leaned forward, and Eiji leaned back, assuming for a split second that Ash was leaning forward for a kiss. Ash’s face hit his chest. 

“A-Ash?” Eiji stuttered, pulling his love back by his shoulder. “Ash?”

Something was wrong. Ash opened his eyes but didn’t respond, a vague expression on his face. His body was limp in Eiji’s arms.

“Ash? What’s wrong? Ash! Are you okay?” 

Eiji gave few light pats to Ash’s cheek, urging him to respond. Ash weakly swatted at his hands.

“Hm.. s-stop.”

Panic flooded Eiji’s mind, as he tried to keep Ash sitting upright. Fuck, this was so fucked up.

“Pumpkin, you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Eiji said quickly, holding up Ash’s head with one hand and holding up his body with the other. “Tell me, what did you drink? What did you take?”

Eiji repeated himself a few times, giving quick firm pats to Ash’s face whenever he started to close his eyes.

Ash groaned, thin eyebrows stitched together as he struggled to come up with words.

“S-sake, just sake.”

“Did you take something? If you took something, you need to tell me!”

Another groan, and Ash muttered. “Xanax. M-my xanax.”

“Oh my god.” Eiji cried, fighting back tears. What the actual fuck.

“How many did you take?” 

“I don’t know...” Ash croaked. “A f-few.”

Eiji mind reeled. This is bad. He carefully laid Ash back onto the bed.

He fumbled his phone out of his back pocket, quickly dialing 119.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of minutes where some of the longest of Eiji’s life. After calling 119, he scrambled around the house, grabbing Ash’s ID, passport, health card and shoving them in his pocket. He couldn’t find Ash’s phone. 

Ash had passed out a few minutes into the call, but he was breathing, a bit shallow but breathing. 

Eiji scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm himself. Ash needed him right now, this isn’t the time to break down. He could do that later. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at his love, still spread out on the bed, in nothing but that lacy thong. 

He hurried over to their shared closet, grabbing a pair of his own sweatpants, and a random white T-shirt. 

Eiji managed to slip the shirt on easily enough, but Ash stirred when Eiji struggled to get the pants over his legs in his limp state. 

“Please,” Ash cried, eyes still closed but legs kicking weakly at Eiji as he attempted to get the sweats over his hips. “Please stop...”

Eiji immediately got up, leaving the sweats half way up Ash’s hips. “Pumpkin,” he croaked, “it’s just me, Pumpkin, it’s me. It’s Eiji.”

A sob escaped Ash’s lips right as he turned to his head and vomited directly on the bed, and on himself. 

Eiji cursed, sour smell filling up the room fast as he quickly moved Ash to lay in his side as continued to gag. 

A loud bang on the door startled them both, followed by a yell. “Paramedics!”

“We’re in here!” Eiji cried, “We’re in the bedroom!”

Everything from that moment on for Eiji was a blur. He remembers seeing the paramedics load Ash up onto a stretcher, asking him all sorts of questions.

“No,” Eiji says, fighting to get near Ash as one of the paramedics tried to hold him back. “He’s not fluent. He needs English.”

They eventually make it into the ambulance, and Eiji tries to tell them as much information as he can. 

“He's drunk. He’s said he took some pills-“

“What kind?”

“H-his anti-anxiety medication. Xanax. It's prescribed. He's been throwing up."

Eiji glances over at where Ash lays, face scrunched up in pain as one paramedic attempts to put in an IV, another with a pair of scissors cutting away at his soiled shirt. Tears running down his cheeks as he attempts to bat the roaming hands away.

"Pumpkin," Eiji attempts, trying to reach Ash but being held back by the paramedic with the scissors. "Ash, Aslan. I'm here, look, I'm here!"

"Sorry," Ash moans, and it takes every cell in Eiji's body not to scream. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry..."

Ash's eyes roll back, his mouth going slack. Eiji swallows the bile threatening to crawl up his throat. The two paramedics working on Ash call out to him in broken English. 

The siren blaring, the tight fit of the back of the ambulance, the paramedics, the smell of vomit, the bright lights-

The back door of the ambulance suddenly rips open, directly facing open glass doors to what Eiji recognizes as a hospital. The load Ash out quickly, and Eiji sits there frozen as both the paramedics and a few people in scrubs whisk Ash threw the doors and down a long hallway. 

He should move, he should follow-

A hand grips his shoulder.

"Sir, it's alright." A woman, small, wearing a mask and scrubs speaks to him in soft Japanese. She halfway inside the ambulance, trying to lead Eiji out. "We have him, we're going to take good care of him. Please, follow me. Let's take seat inside."

Eiji lets the woman take his shaking hand, leading towards the same entrance that Ash went through, walking towards what he soon recognizes as a waiting room. There are a few other people scattered around, but Eiji barely sees them. The woman pushes him down into a chair, still speaking, asking questions-

Eiji just leans down, puts his face in his hands and sobs.

•••

When Ash wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that there's definitely something up his dick. A quick glance under the blanket he's under, he sees that he's in some sort of hospital gown. Moving the gown to the side, Ash just stares at his limp cock with a tube in it. 

"Ugh," he groans, letting go of the blanket, and going to rub his forehead. It feels like someone just smashed his head in with a brick. "What the fuck..."

His arm feels sore when he lifts it, and with another glance Ash sees that there's another tube leading out of it. An IV.

Why did he always ending up in the fucking hospital?

He makes an attempt to sit, despite the throbbing in his head. Hearing some shuffling, he looks up.

Eiji there, seated rather uncomfortably in a small plastic chair in the corner of the room. He blinks his eyes open, like he's just getting up too. He looks horrible.

The two men stare at each other for a moment, Eiji still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks exhausted, clothes wrinkled and hair pointing in every direction. He's wearing what Ash recognizes as a pair of their house slippers. 

"Hi." Ash says, his voice sounding small to even his ears. Eiji just keeps looking at him, and Ash looks away quickly. Flashes of last night start coming back to him immediately, albeit a bit blurry. 

"Hi." He says again, just to say something. Anything.

Eiji doesn't budge. A nurse in brightly colored scrubs ends up interrupting their little staring contest before Ash could think of anything better to say. She pokes around him for a bit, checking the tubes on his body and glancing at the bag at the side of his bed that Ash realizes is filled with pee. Gross.

The nurse asks Ash something in quick Japanese, and Ash looks at her, confused. "Huh?" 

"She asking if you feel any pain." Eiji says, finally getting up from his chair and walking toward the bed. There's no emotion to his voice, his face neutral. Ash feels a pang in his chest, and struggles to answer. 

"Um, my head. I guess." He mumbles, fiddling with the tube in his arm. The nurse stops him, smiling politely. 

Eiji translates what he said, and the nurse nods her head sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder and says something. Eiji seemed to not bother with translating anymore, going into a long fast paced conversation with the nurse as Ash sat between them. He didn't even bother to try and understand what they where saying. He felt useless. 

The nurse eventually leaves, fiddling with a few things before giving Ash another pat and saying something else. She closes the door. 

Left alone again, Ash glances at Eiji. He’s standing at the foot of the bed now, one arm tucked underneath the other as he fiddles with his phone. He has his back turned.

Ash swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. The silent treatment Ash was receiving was somehow worse than if Eiji would just say something already. Even if it was just to scream at him. 

_He can't even look at you._ A voice said in the back of Ash's mind. _He can't even fucking stand to be in the same room as your slutty ass. Jumping on your back and spreading your legs is the only thing you’re good at, and somehow you still managed to fuck that up. Fucking stupid, you're a fucking stupid, worthless whore-_

"Ash?" Eiji was suddenly at his side, and Ash blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh," Ash said dumbly. Eiji let out a sigh, but his face didn’t change. 

"I said that they are going to discharge you in a few hours." Eiji said, simply but not unkindly. "And that I need coffee. I'll be back in a minute. Do you need anything?"

"Water," Ash mumbled, not really thinking. 

"Okay." Eiji said, leaning over to a side table on the other end of the bed. He poured a small plastic cup of water from the pitcher that was there. Some candy and snack wrappers where on the table as well. Obviously Eiji's.

"Thanks," Ash said, taking the cup. Eiji's hand lingered in his own, but as Ash was about to look up, Eiji turned away quickly. 

"I'll be back in a minute." He repeated, and walked out the room without a single glance back.

"Okay." Ash whispered, but Eiji had already closed the door.

•••

Being discharged was mostly just a long and boring process. Nobody really talked to Ash directly, anyways, it’s not like he would understand. Living in Japan was lonely like that for Ash. He really needed to work on his Japanese. 

Eiji did most of the talking, signed some papers, translated only when the doctors had a direct question.

“They want you to talk to the psychiatrist before we go.” Eiji said plainly, the doctor waiting patiently to his right. Ash frowned.

“I’m wasn’t trying kill myself or anything. Tell him I’m fine.”

Something flickered in Eiji’s face. The doctor said something, and Eiji answered back sharply. They went back and forth for a bit, before Eiji lifted his hand up, gesturing to the doctor that he understood.

He turned his attention back to Ash, accent heavy with all the back and forth. “Well, now you have to talk. He understood “kill” and nothing else.” Eiji said, looking frustrated and tired, gesturing to the doctor. 

Ash was loaded into a wheelchair, much to his distain, and wheeled by a nurse a few hallways down into a small office. Eiji followed closely, almost stepping on the nurses heels. 

The wouldn’t let Eiji inside.

Ash watched Eiji argue with the nurse. Eiji never argued with anyone, at least not seriously, and to seem him act rudely to the hospital staff made Ash feel queasy. Exactly how bad did he fuck up to make even Eiji lose his manners?

Some guy in a white coat eventually strolls up, says something Eiji and the nurse before switching to English.

“Hello, you are Christopher, correct?” he says, in a super heavy accent. That fake name Ash ended up with always rolls off weird on Japanese tongues. He glances over the small, older man with graying hair. “I’m Dr. Sato. I just want to ask you a few questions, and then you can be on your way with your companion. Is that okay?”

Ash shrugged, suddenly feeling very tired. “It’s fine, whatever. I just want to go home.”

The doctor nods with a smile, turning to Eiji and saying something, gesturing to the bench at the end of the hallway. It sounds like Eiji is starting up again, but Ash beats him to it.

“It’s alright,” He says, reaching for Eiji’s hand. Eiji flinches, but doesn’t move away. He lets Ash hold his hand. He has a pained look to his face. “Let me just get this over with so we can leave. I’ll be fine.”

Eiji takes a deep breath, letting his shoulders drop. He looks like he’s aged ten years in a day. His thumb brushes against Ash’s. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“I know.”

“Okay.” 

The nurse leads Eiji to take a seat, and the doctor lets Ash stand and take a seat in one of the plush office chairs. He and Eiji don’t break eye contact until the doctor closes the door.

The questions are what Ash expected, the regular run of the mill kind they probably just have to ask before they let you out the door.

Why’d he do it- “I overestimated how much I could take. I wasn’t trying anything. I just wanted to have some fun.” Not exactly a lie.

Does he think he’ll do it again- “No. I learned my lesson.” Definitely the truth. 

Does he think about hurting himself or others- “No.” Heh. 

Do you feel safe at home?

That one stunned Ash for a second. The doctor made no move to rush Ash’s answer, just looking on with a comforting sort of look. 

“Of course.” Ash said, seriously. "Of course I do."


End file.
